No One Ever Thought.......
by kaution
Summary: V/B of course (we all can't get enough), Bulma breaks up w/Yamcha and sumthin happens. who ever though he would do it tho???
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: as u can probably tell, I don't own DBZ. I would like to but I can't. so….enjoy the fic. Bye.  
  
  
  
No One Ever Thought….  
  
  
  
Bulma was working in her lab when Yamcha walked in with a wide smile on his face. He had one hand behind his back, and the other on the door. He came up very slowly behind her but she knew he was there. With his free hand, Yamcha covered Bulma's eyes. "Guess who." He said in a playful voice.  
  
"Don't you know never sneak up on a woman? You could get hurt." Now it was Bulma's turn to be playful.  
  
"That's what I indent to do. Here." He handed her the box behind his back.  
  
As Bulma opened the box her eyes shot wide open as she starred at was in the box. It was a ring. An 18k gold, 14k diamond, but instead of a diamond it was an aquamarine, to match her eyes.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
" ahhh….uhhhh….w-w-what can I say. I mean its beautiful Yamcha. Thank you."  
  
"Bluma Briefs," he said getting down on one knee, "will you marry me? I know I did some awful things to you in the past but I don't want to lose you. I'm ready to settle down. I love you. I need you. So will you make me the happiest man on Earth by saying you will be my wife?"  
  
"……yes…I will marry you."  
  
Later That Day  
  
  
  
BANG!!!!!!  
  
"Oh Kami, not again!" Bulma was in her lab working on some papers when she heard the gravity machine blow up, again. She got up out of her chair and ran to the window. Since it was on the first floor, she decided it would be faster if she just jumped out of the window. Bulma ran to what was left of the gravity machine and started to look foe any sign of Vegeta. She moved a piece of the debris and saw Vegeta's hand twitching.  
  
Vegeta tried to move some of the rubble himself but found that he couldn't move. He tried to power up and push all of it off but that just drained his energy and he passed out on the second try.  
  
'Vegeta why do you have to be such a jerk? You could kill yourself one of these days' thought Bulma to herself. She suddenly felt that if Vegeta DID die, then a part of her would be ripped from her. She just couldn't let that happen. So with all of her strength she moved as much of the debris as she could. After three tries, she moved the piece that was covering Vegeta's chest and head. His breathing became easier.  
  
"You have to push yourself to the limits don't you. Your gonna kill yourself." Bulma was looking at his wounds and found that they weren't as deep as she originally thought. Vegeta was breathing very slowly and was still very much unconscious.  
  
She wanted to move him inside but unfortunately it was a Saturday and all of her employees were off work, and Bulma knew that she couldn't move Vegeta herself.  
  
"Dad! Get out here right now! DAD!!!" Bulma looked down at Vegeta and tried to wipe some of the blood off his face. Bulma's father came running out as soon as he heard his daughter screaming for him.  
  
"Oh dear me, dear me. What a mess this mans in. Come dear, lets take him to the infirmary." Bulma's father said wiping his brow.  
  
"You take the feet, I'll take the head. Ok dad?" she said still starring at Vegeta. 


	2. to be engaged, or not

Every hour Bulma went to check on the still unconscious Prince. His wounds had been bandaged, and he was given morphine to take some of the pain away (although he never showed any pain when he was still conscious).  
  
Bulma was checking to see if he was still bleeding when her cell phone rang. It was Yamcha. He had just called to ask her out later that week. She accepted and hung up the phone.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and suddenly went still as Bulma hung up. Bulma was starring at Vegeta when he finally woke.  
  
"Your gonna kill yourself you know." Bulma talked in a very soft voice. Vegeta coughed and turned his head in her direction.  
  
"That's the whole point. I have to push myself to the limit to get stronger. Besides, why do you care?"  
  
This time Bulma didn't scream or yell at him and storm off as she usually did. She just pulled up a chair and sat down. She talked in a soft, sweet voice, "I care because I don't want any of my friends to die." At this remark Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Vegeta," continued Bulma, "you may not know or think it but I do consider you a friend. Don't ask me why, but the others see you as a cold- blooded killer, not wanting to show any feeling towards anyone. But after living with someone for a long time, you get to know them a lot better. They only see what they want to see. But I know that to know a person, you have to know what's inside. You may not show any compassion or show how you feel, but I know that you're a good person at heart."  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he just heard. He starred at Bulma for a while, not answering, but he knew that what she had said was halfway right. 'When you're not screaming you're actually quite beautiful' he thought. Vegeta was starring right into Bulma's eyes. They seemed like the rivers that were once on Vegetasie. He wondered, 'How could this woman be so beautiful? She's loud, obnoxious, arrogant, so much like a \Sayjian. She can never accept defeat, and she always comes back for more. Oh Kami why am I so attracted to her? That weakling boyfriend of hers is always leaving her. If I was with her I would NEVER let her go. Not even Frieza could stop me. Oh what the hell am I thinking!! I'm Prince of the Sayjians', I don't need this. But maybe I do…'  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"….huh…?" Vegeta snapped out of the trance he was in and looked away from her for a second. He turned back only to see that Bulma was starring into his eyes. She had some strands of beautiful, silky blue hair on her face. The moonlight was lighting up one side of her face and casting a dark, yet wonderful light on the other. Her eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight. If you looked hard enough you could see the moon dancing on the river. She was so beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
"Vegeta…have you ever…how should I say this. Have you ever been with someone for most of your life and thought that you would end up together, but then you meet someone totally different, and now your not really sure what you should do?"  
  
Vegeta sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost 3:00am. He looked back at Bulma and answered softly so that she could barely hear him, "yeah, I have."  
  
Bulma got up out of her chair, went up to Vegeta, and kissed him full on the lips. Vegeta wasn't surprised at all; he just pulled her close to him and let all of the feelings he had locked up inside out into that solitary kiss. Bulma knew at that moment that Vegeta was her true love, not Yamcha. She didn't know exactly how to break up with him, after all, they were engaged. 'Why am I thinking about Yamcha when I'm with the man of my dreams right now?' And with that she put her heart into the kiss she was sharing with Vegeta. Her true love.  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
  
  
It was 5:30am and Bulma had woken up early. She was glad to see that Vegeta was still lying there beside her. Vegeta rolled over to face her direction and his eyes slowly slid open.  
  
"Hey you" he said in a low sexy voice.  
  
"You're here. Wow."  
  
"You really think I would leave that fast?"  
  
"Usually your training by now."  
  
"I can sleep in once in a while can't I?"  
  
"Come here." Bulma pulled Vegeta close to her and gave him one of the most passionate kisses she had ever given. She loved him with all her heart, and Vegeta knew it also, that as long as she was in his arms, she would be safe.  
  
Bulma fell asleep in the safety of her Prince's arms. Vegeta moved some of Bulma's hair off of her face and gently kissed her forehead. He wrapped his other arm around his love and drifted off to sleep.  
  
oki here it is. so I made it a little short and rushed but we're getting to the OTHER good part!!! 


	3. ouchies

Bulma was in the kitchen when the phone rang.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you?"  
  
"Hi Yamcha. Listen, could you come over in a couple of hours? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure. What time do you want me to come over?"  
  
"11:00 should be good."  
  
"Ok. See you then. Love you."  
  
"….love you to. Bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Oh boy. How am I gonna tell Yamcha? I'm dead." Bulma was remembering the last time she had made Yamcha really angry. She could still feel the bruise on her cheek. "I never thought Yamcha would do that to me. You sure know how to pick 'em don't you Bulma?" she said to herself. Bulma shook her head and went back to making her coffee.  
  
Yamcha came over an hour later. Bulma let him in with an unforgiving look in her face.  
  
"Bulma what's the matter? You look like you're about to kill someone."  
  
"Yamcha I think you need to be sitting when I tell you this."  
  
"Ok. Is everything ok?"  
  
"No Yamcha, its not. Look I thought we were going to be together forever, but when you started cheating on me, I got a little turned off. When you told me that you were ready to settle down, I found the you that I fell in love with. I can't marry you. Hell, I'm not even in love with you anymore. Yamcha, I'm madly in love with someone else and you can't stop this. Look, I know that your really really mad right now but you have got to get over this. I got over it when you cheated, but now I have to live my own life, without you."  
  
"You bitch!! How could you!!! I was ready to settle down, and you fuck'n ruined it!!! Who is he? DAMMIT, WHO IS HE?!?!?!?!?" Yamcha was really pissed now. He walked up to Bulma, took her chin, and punched her in the jaw. Yamcha slapped her, punched her, and gave her a black eye. He beat her worse than he had done before. Bulma was left crying on the floor. She was bleeding worse than she would've if she fought Frieza.  
  
Vegeta came in for lunch when he found Bulma lying unconscious, in a pool of blood on the floor. He knelt beside her and felt is she still had a pulse. She still had one but it was very weak. He picked her up and flew to the hospital where the doctors took her into the ER.  
  
10min later, Goku, Chi Chi, and the rest of the gang, including Bulma's parents and Yamcha came to the hospital after one of the doctors had called Dr. Briefs. Goku saw Vegeta standing in the corner, in his usual stance, starring at the door.  
  
"How did you find her?" he asked.  
  
"On the floor in a pool of blood. She was beaten." Vegeta turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
"What?! Bulma….beaten?!?! Oh, I cannot believe this. Who do you think would do this?" Goku had a very serious look on his face, for once. He knew that it couldn't be Vegeta because Vegeta would never do that. Even to a weak, Earth woman.  
  
"Vegeta," started Goku, "….never mind."  
  
One of the doctors came out and went over to talk to Bulma's father. He told him that she would be ok, but she had been beaten very badly. He also said that she would have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, just so that they could monitor her life signs.  
  
Goku said that they should all go and let Bulma rest. The others agreed and headed to the door. As Yamcha walked out Vegeta noticed that his hand was bandaged and slightly bleeding. Vegeta knew instantly that Yamcha had done it. He was going to make Yamcha suffer, and how!  
  
As soon as they reached the parking lot Goku turned and said, "Vegeta, can I talk to you for a moment?" Vegeta walked passed Yamcha and growled low in his throat. Everyone gave him dirty looks as he passed. He stopped in front of Goku and answered, "What?"  
  
"Well, I hope Goku will give him what he deserves." Everyone turned to her. Krillin walked up to her saying, "We don't even know if Vegeta did hurt Bulma, you can't go blaming him for everything!"  
  
"And why not?! Everything was fine until that thing came here!"  
  
"That 'thing' is the same race as your husband. So if I were you I wouldn't say anything more."  
  
"Shut-up cue ball!"  
  
"Oh make me Princess Bitch!"  
  
"This could get interesting," Piccolo said to Yamcha. He only smiled and cracked his knuckles. Goku and Vegeta came back to where the others were. Goku scratched his head and said, "Well now that we got that all straightened up, can we please get something to eat?" Everybody face- vaulted. 


	4. ch4

When Bulma was aloud to go home, her parents threw a big party for her. She had a huge black eye, broken wrist, and cuts and bruises all over her.  
  
"Hey guys. I really appreciate this, but could I just have a little time to myself?" Bulma was trying hard not to look at Yamcha, but it was hard because Chi Chi was standing right beside him. She also didn't want to give anyone the idea that Yamcha had done it.  
  
"Come on guys, she needs some rest" said Krillin. Everyone walked toward the door when Goku saw Bulma glaring daggers at Yamcha. They hadn't announced their engagement yet, and now there would be no need to. Goku went up to Bulma and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Goku, you don't have to be sorry. You didn't do it."  
  
"I'm apologizing because I didn't see it before. I didn't see that Yamcha was doing this to you."  
  
"I could hide it well."  
  
"He won't do this again."  
  
"I know. I have new personal security." Bulma of coarse was referring to Vegeta, who was now starring at her. Goku hugged Bulma as lightly as he could, making sure he didn't hurt her.  
  
Bulma went to her room and laid down on the bed. She was still a little groggy from the morphine she was given. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
An hour later there was a slight knock at the door. It was Mrs. Briefs. "Bulma, dear. Do you want to talk about it?" After realizing that her daughter was asleep, Bunny left. Half an hour later Vegeta came in. He went up to the end of the bed and put the comforter on his sleeping beauty. She began to move and opened her eyes very slowly. Vegeta knelt down beside her and looked in her eyes. They weren't the same. Bulma was in a lot more pain than she could take. Vegeta brushed Bulma's cheek with his thumb. The color in her eyes flickered and came back to life. The color was very pale though. Vegeta then knew that Bulma needed him, and he needed her.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Almost two hours." Vegeta said in a soft voice. "Do you want me to kill him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I toy with his mind first?"  
  
"Yes. Just do me a favor and hurt him. Very, very badly." Vegeta nodded and left the room. Bulma went back to sleep thinking about how she should hurt Yamcha.  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
Bulma got out of bed as she heard the phone rang.  
  
"Hey Bulma. How are you feeling today?" Chi Chi was a little worried that Vegeta would try to hurt her friend; still thinking that he was the cold-blooded, heartless killer they met a few years ago.  
  
"I'm ok Chi Chi, really. I'm not weak you know. I also have someone to watch over me."  
  
"Yamcha is very strong and will hurt the person who did this to you. I'm just worried that you're in a house with Vegeta, unguarded."  
  
"You think that Vegeta did it? He might have been a killer but he would never do this." Bulma was trying not to let her know about her and Vegeta, and that their old friend was innocent. "And the thing about Yamcha protecting me is totally wrong. I broke up with him, so he won't be around here for a while."  
  
Chi Chi was confused at the way that Bulma was defending Vegeta. She knew that he had changed a tiny bit, but she was still worried for her friend because, after all, she was living with one of Frieza's ex-henchmen.  
  
"Well I hope you're alright. I don't want to be the only female hanging around with over grown musclemen." Bulma had to laugh at this. She could just imagine Chi Chi going to the battlefields instead of her, and getting her ass kicked. It would be a very funny site.  
  
"I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself. I did hang out with Goku when he was little, remember? And I also survived it when both he and Vegeta went ape on us. Oh and Chi Chi, you will NEVER be the only female on the battlefields. That's my job!"  
  
"You always did like fighting. I'm surprised you didn't train with Master Roshi. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye"  
  
"Bye Chi Chi."  
  
*Click*  
  
'I hope you're right Bulma. I hope you're right' Chi Chi thought to herself.  
  
  
  
Yamcha landed in the backyard, flowers in hand. He walked to the door when he felt an energy blast hit his back. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Vegeta kneeled down beside him and said, "Well well well, how do you feel?"  
  
Vegeta picked Yamcha up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. Yamcha stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. "What the hell was that for? You could've killed a normal guy you know!"  
  
"And that's bad because…?" he replied slyly.  
  
"Dude your freaky."  
  
"Your not much better. How dare you think you could talk to me or the Woman that way! She never did deserve you. She loved you and you repaid her by almost killing her? Your crazier than I am," Vegeta said powering up. He was serious about this. Seriously serious!!!  
  
Yamcha backed off and into the wall. He in turn powered up, although he knew it would be no good. A small ki blast formed in his hands and he shot it off to the Prince. Vegeta easily dodged it. Vegeta pointed his finger at Yamcha and yelled, "Galic Gun!" (a.n. I hope I got the attack right ( ) Yamcha flew back on his ass. He got up and fired a series of small ki blasts (a.n. I can't remember any of his attacks, pathetic huh?). Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Yamcha and punched him in his spine. Yamcha fell to the ground, his head jerking back in whiplash. He kneeled on the ground when Vegeta said, "Weakling!" and fired an small ki blast. Yamcha hit the ground and groaned. Vegeta walked passed him and threw a Senzu bean in front of him. "Hmph, I don't know how you survive every battle. Oh ya, you don't fight! You run and cower like a little girl! Pathetic," Vegeta calmly said.  
  
oki kool, well there u have it Chapter 4!!! but anywayz plz R/R thx ; ) lata  
  
~`D.D.`~ 


End file.
